Beach Loving
by excuse.my.muse
Summary: It takes alot to fall in love, but even more to jump into love. It's a decision. And deciding you love someone sometimes takes a big shock. And this shock will show you that you belong to them.ONESHOT IXK


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I simply own the plot. This is purely fan made.

A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and it started as a drabble that snowballed into this. This is a oneshot. I can't imagine continuing it unless someone has some idea.

PS. Sorry to all my readers that were expecting a smallville or sailormoon fanfic this time around. It's just that this has been collecting dust in my server so I decided to complete it and put it out there. I have alot of half finished fanfics.

If you are one of my regular readers you know that I suck as posting. Reasons are in my profile. Please read as it is important. Anyways to all who came looking for an inuyasha fanfic...

ENJOY!

Bright lights began to fade into soft sunset hues in the sky and Inuyasha was lying down on soft sand near the ocean. They had heard that another shard was out this west, but to the edge to the country had been beyond his imagination. The stupid fish had been terrorizing everyone in the area by eating all of the other fish and destroying all fishing boats. It hadn't been too hard to kill, but it had given Inuyasha one of the biggest scares of his life.

_**Flashback**_

"Inuyasha! The shard is on its belly! Right underneath it!" Kagome had shouted at him yesterday.

"Keh, you're going down you overgrown piece of shit!" Inuyasha ran towards the edge of the cliff, the ocean spray on his face.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STE…!"

Just as Inuyasha had been to attack the fish it sunk beneath the ocean waves. Inuyasha may be a dog hanyou, but he could only go so far down.

"Inuyasha you need to go down there to get it!" Miroku yelled.

"I can't go that far down. I can only stay near the top you stupid monk!" Inuyasha had growled back. "Can't you or Sango go down for it?"

"The cloth protecting my wind tunnel could come undone while I'm swimming. We can't take that chance that both me AND the shard gets sucked in," Miroku replied, turning to Sango questioningly.

"Sorry I can't. I don't do well with depth," Sango putting up her hands, Kirara behind her nodding.

"Whaddya mean? You and Kagome always go to those hot springs!" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Yeah, but that water I can stand in. That water is deep. Not to mention it's a long way down to the water. What do you want me to do? Dive?" Sango said annoyed at the fact that she had to admit that she, as a demon slayer, could barely swim.

"YES! I mean you're always so high up when you ride Kirara!" Inuyasha bit back.

Sango, sensing a useless fight coming on decided it would serve them all better if she calmed down.

"Inuyasha, that's different. I know that Kirara can catch me if I fall. Going into that water means I have to fall, and I'm not exactly comfortable with that. Don't you remember when Miroku asked me to 'jump' into his arms? I didn't jump because I was afraid I'd get hurt," Sango said, red as a tomato. This was of course because she had just mentioned a very embarrassing time for her AND she was basically admitting she was also afraid of heights.

"Hey, why is no one going after the shard?"

The three turned around to see Shippo racing towards them on all four, with Kagome behind him, both having quizzical expressions adorned on their faces.

"Keh, because these wimps won't go into the water," Inuyasha had scoffed. Shippo had only rolled his eyes at the response.

"So why don't you go then if you're so brave INU-YA-SHA!" Shippo taunted, annunciating every syllable in his name purely for the sake of annoying him.

"WHY YOU!!"

"Inuyasha osuwari," Kagome said as she finally caught up with the gang. "Why is no one going into the water?"

"Uggggggggggggggggghhhhh," Inuyasha's moan came, was muffled by the dirt currently in his mouth.

"Because no one wants to make the dive, and neither I nor Sango can swim safely in the water," Miroku supplied.

"Why doesn't Inuyasha go?" Shippo asked innocently, knowing full well that he was protected from Inuyasha's attacks as long as Kagome was near by.

"Because you little brat, I can't hold my breath for very long. I need to come up for air at least every ten seconds. I'd never make it to the stupid fish," Inuyasha said as he lifted his head responding to Shippo's questions but glaring at Kagome. Kagome however looked baffled.

"So what you guys are telling me, that out of two demons, a hanyou, a demon slayer, and a monk none of you guys can swim?" Kagome ask incredulously. Her question was answer by a few yeahs, a meow and a grunt from the ground.

"Ok well I guess that settles it," Kagome said.

She proceeded to remove her shoes, socks and other clothing until she was down to an undershirt and her underwear. She regarded the others as they all gave her odd looks. Shippo looked merely curious, wondering what his adoptive mother was doing. Sango was trying not to hit Miroku, who was out right gawking at Kagome's form. Inuyasha, well Inuyasha was currently turning such a deep shade of red it would put a tomato to shame. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"What's your problem?" She asked, only to receive a low grumbling. She caught snippets of a stupid wench and something about indecent future clothing.

Kagome shrugged and ran straight off the cliff before anyone could stop her. The gang got to the edge in time to see her dive perfectly into the water with the smallest splash. Sango and Miroku looked impressed. They didn't know Kagome had been taught how to swim in the ocean currents. However the demons of the group seemed much more worried. They only knew that fish and water demons could survive underneath the waves for a long time. Everyone else they had ever heard about had drowned (something about CPR not being invented yet. They had heard Kagome mumble about that once when they were at another hot spring and Inuyasha had tried to stop Kagome from going into the deeper parts… but that in itself is a different story).

Inuyasha felt all the blood in his body disappear as he waited for Kagome to resurface. After few long moments Inuyasha began to run down the cliff towards the beach. He could try and locate Kagome from there.

Sprinting like he never had before Inuyasha felt every part of his body go into shock. It was a strange feeling…as if…as if his mate was in danger. But that was ridiculous. He was talking about saving Kagome, not Kikyo. Was it possible that he loved Kagome more than Kikyo? Inuyasha though wasn't given much time to ponder that question because just as his feet hit sand a bright light from underneath the waves came. It caused a lot of water to burst up. And Inuyasha felt as if someone had ripped his heart out. There was no way a puny human could survive an attack like that. Kagome, she was dead.

Immediately the demon part of his head shut down. It went completely into mourning mode. However his human self seemed to rationalize, well what seemed like rationality. She couldn't be dead. She had promised to be by his side. She wouldn't go back on that type of promise; she would never do that to him. Suddenly he saw black amongst the ocean waves. Kagome's hair. It was…it was swimming, towards him. Was it possible that she survived? But, but that was possible. Humans couldn't last that long underneath water without coming up for air. He couldn't do it. He was pretty sure Sesshomaru couldn't, that wolf couldn't, hell, he was pretty sure Naraku couldn't.

"Inuyasha do me a favour?" Kagome asked peeling hair away from her face. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer, Kagome just continued. "Please stop looking at my boobs…Oomph!"

Inuyasha had rushed to her and hugged the life out of her. Kagome looked herself incredibly flustered.

"Ummmm Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome said softly, her head on his chest, listening to his heart, which was only now beginning to slow down.

"Don't you dare," his voice was breaking, "Don't ever dare scare me like that again. I thought you died." Inuyasha whispered softly, so much so that if he wasn't talking directly to her ear she wouldn't have heard it. Inuyasha was hugging the living daily lights out of her. "I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

"Inuyasha? I promised you I'd always be by your side. You have to believe me. I will always be with you as long as you need me, even when you don't want me there, I'll be there for you," Kagome mumbled into his hair.

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha had realized his feelings for Kagome then and there. Of course for some odd reason it had taken him weeks to say it out loud and even longer for him to tell the others, though apparently Kagome had already told them (which explained all the coy looks they had been giving him). Now he and Kagome lay in the soft sand after a long nap. Kagome however remained asleep, refuting the sun's beckoning call of mid-day. Inuyasha, of course, wasn't complaining for Kagome had rested her head upon his chest and he quite liked it there. Unfortunately they needed to be heading back to the others. Slowly he began to nudge her awake.

"Noooo, I don't wanna!" Kagome mumbled as she burrow deeper into his chest. He smiled softly, she was defiant.

"Come on Kagome, we need to be getting back to others."

"No thank you, I'm comfortable here."

"Keh, wench I say we need to leave so we are," Inuyasha said non to kindly, he still didn't think she should order him around. Kagome of course promptly snuggled in deeper.

"You know I'm stronger than you. How about I just pick you up and take you back? Can fight that one can you?" Inuyasha said as he began getting up.

"Osuwari!"

"Omph! Hey!"

"Why are you trying to get a gorgeous girl you is draping herself all over you off?" Kagome said sleepily, not ever waiting for his response as she feel back asleep.

Well, he couldn't argue that one. _I really got you, we really did fall in love. And I'm never letting go._

**Review are LOVE!**

* * *


End file.
